


I'm Gonna Hold You (Like I'm Saying Goodbye)

by WaywardFairchild



Series: Parkborn Week 2020 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Parksborn Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Peter gets amnesia and forgets Harry coming home.~Day 3: amnesia
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Series: Parkborn Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044294
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18
Collections: Parksborn Week 2020





	I'm Gonna Hold You (Like I'm Saying Goodbye)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KollaneAuto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KollaneAuto/gifts).



Harry called Peter when he was late home. His phone kept ringing through and Harry was starting to get worried about his superhero boyfriend.

“He will be home soon. Don’t worry,” May said but she sounded concerned as well. When they got the call it was from Tony saying that Harley had brought Peter in and that the superhero had been knocked out during a fight. May and Harry rushed down to the Medbay at Stark tower as Harry and May were told that Peter hadn’t woken up. Harry sat on one side holding Peter’s hand as May sat on the other side. Harry must have fallen asleep because he awoke to movement. Harry opened his eyes to see Peter looking at him. Harry smiled as Peter looked at him confused. 

“Hey Pete,” Harry said.

“Harry?” Peter asked.

“It’s me. Harley said you hit your head pretty hard,” Harry said.

“I did?” Peter asked, Peter seemed to think for a minute. “Why was Harley there?”

“You both were fighting the Rhino. I guess you both were patrolling,” Harry said. “I was getting worried. So was May. You didn’t come home on time and I was worried that maybe something happened.”

“Wait you know I’m Spider-Man?” Peter asked.

“Of course I do,” Harry said. “You told me when I got back.”

“Harry, how long have you been back?” Peter asked. Harry tried to think about it.

“Five months,” Harry said. Peter seemed surprised. Harry looked at Peter confused. Peter was acting like he didn’t remember. Cho came in with Tony and Harley.

“Morning Peter,” Cho said.

“Why can’t I remember?” Peter asked. Harry looked hurt. He was right. Peter had forgotten Harry was back but not just that but that they were dating. Three months of being together was gone to Peter. Harry got up and left not ready to hear anymore. A little while later, Harley showed up.

“You good man,” Harley asked.

“He doesn’t remember me,” Harry said.

“He does, but that is why you are upset,” Harley said.

“He doesn’t remember his best friend. The person who he was in love with. Peter doesn’t remember me coming home and him holding me as I told him about everything Norman did,” Harry said. Harley pulled Harry into a hug and held his best friend, not wanting to lost him to his pain and hurt from losing his boyfriend. 

~

Peter smiled when he saw Harry again. He had been confused by Harry leaving. Peter just wanted to understand what happened in those five months for Harry to be around more. He hadn’t seen Harry since he left for London.

“Hey,” Peter said. “Cho said that I should be fine and that I will get my memory back eventually.” Harry nodded but he didn’t want to push anything on Peter. Not now with there already being so much baggage. “So we are close right?” 

“We are still close, Parker. Norman and I had a fall out when he found out and so he disowned me. May took me in five months ago,” Harry said. 

“I would never leave you no matter what. We will always be best friends,” Peter said. 

“I know,” Harry said, feeling a tear starting to fall from his eyes. Peter was the same. He just was missing their whole relationship and everything that happened between them. 

~

Peter was humming, in the living room. Harry had come in and listened to him as the other boy worked on a lego set. May was out with Happy so it was just Peter and Harry. 

“Why are you humming that song?” Harry asked. Peter looked at him confused.

“It’s just stuck in my head,” Peter said. “Why do you care so much about the song?” 

“You used to play it for me,” Harry said. 

“Oh,” Peter said. 

“You don’t have to remember,” Harry said.

“I want to remember those last five months. I want to know why you keep pushing me away. I want to know why you won’t tell me things,” Peter said. Harry looked at Peter and saw someone who was desperate for answers.

“When I came home that first night you held me and told me you were going to love me for the rest of my life no matter what. Two months later I realized what you meant. You loved me no matter what,” Harry said. “You loved me even when I told you we couldn’t have more than holding hands and stolen kisses. You didn’t care and I spent time wondering why and then you told me your darkest secret like I did when I arrived. You told me why. Peter Parker, I love you because you are the best person even when life takes and takes and having you in my life has made me realize that you deserve the world and I promised to give that to you even if it means me leaving.”

“Harry…” Peter started but stopped. He moved closer and pulled Harry into a hug and held him close not wanting to lose him in that moment. 

“You don’t have to say anything now,” Harry said.

“I will remember for you, for us,” Peter said before kissing Harry’s forehead. Harry felt tears run down his eyes. Later May would find them resting on the couch, watching Disney movies.

~

Harley watched the two holding onto each other as he made a joke about them being inseparable lately.

“Well why wouldn’t we be?” Peter said.

“He found out and he has slowly been getting his memories back since,” Harry said.

“You both are just a big mess,” Harley said.

“As if you and Marco aren’t a big mess,” Peter said. Harry and Harley froze as Peter realized he remembered something else. 

“I remembered something,” Peter said. 

“We noticed Pete,” Harry said smiling. 

“I am not as bad as you two,” Harley muttered before leaving them alone to get a drink. Harry kissed Peter’s cheek.

“I’ll remember everything eventually,” Peter said.

“Doesn’t matter when you remember just that you know that I will love you no matter what,” Harry said as he rested his head on Peter’s shoulder. 


End file.
